I Will Waiting
by ryanna jung
Summary: ini baru ff percobaan. baca aja dulu kkk kalo review nya bagus, nanti di sequel-in(?) /KaiLli/STRAIGHT/romance lil bit angst/


by. Ryanna Jung

main cast: Kim Jongin (Kai), Choi Jinri (Sulli)

rating: K+

INI SIH BUKAN FF PERTAMA SAYA. TAPI LEBIH TEPATNYA FF PERTAMA SAYA DI FFN. SAYA MAU COBA DULU KASIH FF KAILLI, BAGAIMANA RESPON DARI READERS. KALAU BAGUS, SAYA AKAN KASIH SEQUELNYA. MOHON REVIEW, SAYA BUTUH SEKALI TANGGAPAN DARI KALIAN SEMUA. SILAHKAN BACA ^^

Pagi yang cerah. Semua orang sudah bangun dan siap melakukan aktifitasnya. Kecuali seorang yeoja yang masih berkutat dengan selimut dan kasur kesayangannya yang serba pink itu.

'TOK! TOK! TOK!'

Bukannya bangun, yeoja berparas cantik itu malah menutup telinganya dengan bantal bergambar Princess kesayangannya.

"Nona Choi! Ini sudah pukul 6.55! nona mau berangkat sekolah pukul berapa?!" Tanya seorang pelayan yang usdah lumayan berumur dari luar kamar yeoja itu.

"Ne ahjumma…" Sahut yeoja itu malas.

"CHOI SULLI! APA KAU INGIN AKU KEMBALI DATANG KE SEKOLAHMU HANYA KARNA KAU DATANG TERLAMBAT LAGI?!" Teriak seorang pria kira-kira berumur 23 tahun yang bernama Choi Kris.

Sulli perlahan bangun dan duduk di tepi kasurnya. Lalu berjalan perlahan menuju kamar mandinya. Setelah selesai, Ia turun menemui sosok kakak yang sangat Ia sayangi-dan sedikit Ia benci.

"Morning…" Sapanya tak semangat.

"_Hey, what happen with my beautiful sister?_" Tanya Kris sambil mangacak kecil rambut adiknya.

"Aku malas sekolah…" Jawab Sulli sambil menumpukan dagunya dengan satu tangan di atas meja.

"Jawaban yang sama setiap pagi. Apa kau tidak bosan terus menjawab seperti itu?" Tanya Kris bosan sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Dan pertanyaan yang sama setiap pagi. Apa kau tidak bosan bertanya seperti itu?" Tanya Sulli balik.

Kris hanya mengendikkan bahunya.

"Oppa, antar aku ke sekolah." Ucap Sulli sambil mengunyah makanan nya.

"Oppa sedang tidak bisa." Sahut Kris.

"Aku tidak mau sekolah!" Ancam Sulli.

"Aish! Arrasseo!"

Sulli masuk ke mobil sport milik Kris. Duduk di samping Kris yang duduk di belakang kemudi. Kris-pun melajukan mobilnya menuju sekolah Sulli.

Sulli memainkan ponselnya, mengacuhkan Kris yang hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihat kelakuan adiknya. Di luar terlihat galak, tapi kalau sudah dengan Kris akan jadi sangat manja.

Sekarang sudah sampai di depan sekolah Sulli. Kris menepikan mobilnya.

Saat Sulli membuka pintu mobil Kris, Kris berdeham. "Ehem!"

Sulli membalikkan tubuhnya menghadap Kris. "Wae Oppa?"

"Kau tidak melupakan sesuatu?" Tanya Kris.

Sulli berpikir sejenak. Lalu tiba-tiba dia memeluk Kris. Kris terkekeh melihat adiknya yang sangat manja itu.

'Chup~'

Sulli mencium pipi Kris.

"Saranghae Oppa-ku yang sok tampan!" ucapnya tanpa dosa.

"Ya! Kau baru saja menjadi dongsaeng yang baik, tapi sekarang malah menjengkelkan!" bentak Kris.

Tapi Sulli sudah kebal, atau bahkan terlalu kebal dengan ocehan Kris yang-menurut Sulli-tidak penting itu.

"Pokoknya jangan lupa uang saku bulan ini! Uangku sudah habis!" balas Sulli.

"Mwo? Aku memberi uang banyak sekali untukmu, dan sekarang sudah habis?! Bisakah kau sedikit menghargai uang? Aku mencari uang susah, Choi Sulli! Barang apapun yang kau inginkan, aku berikan dengan uangku dan bukan uang milikmu sendiri. Tapi hanya untuk uang saku, 500 ribu won kurang?!" Marah Kris dengan wajah yang sudah memerah.

"Tapi aku butuh, Kris!" sahut Sulli yang menyebut Kris tanpa embel-embel 'Oppa'.

"Gunakan sisa uang sakumu sekarang sampai ahir bulan! Kalau kau berani minta uang sebelum akhir bulan, fasilitamu hilang! Arrasseo?" Ucap Kris tegas.

Sulli mendengus.

"Oppa menyebalkan! Aku membenci Oppa!" Kesal Sulli sambil mempoutkan bibirnya lucu.

"Aku tau kau mencintaiku. Sudah sana sekolah! Belajar yang benar!" Ucap Kris menasehati.

Sulli masih kesal dengan Kris.

"Jangan memikirkan pria bermarga Kim itu terus!"

"MWO?!"

"Oppa tau kau menyukai Kim Kai si anak brandal itu kan?" Tanya Kris.

Sulli mengalihkan wajahnya agar tak bertatapan dengan Kris.

'Mati kau Sulli! Kenapa Oppa sampai tau? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana jika Oppa tidak suka? Kai itu kan anak brandal!' Sulli bergelut dengan pikiran nya sendiri.

"A-anni! D-dia hanya t-teman sekelasku!" jawab Sulli gugup.

Kris tersenyum sambil mengacak rambut Sulli.

"Adikku ternyata sudah besar eoh? Sudah tau tentang cinta." Ucap Kris sambil terkekeh.

"Ya! Oppa! Aku tidak menyukainya! Dia-kan brandalan sekolah! Tidak mungkin aku menyukainya!"

"Sudahlah, sana cepat masuk. Kau hampir terlambat."

Sulli memutar bola matanya malas. Lalu keluar dari mobil Kris.

Sulli masuk ke kelas sambil berjalan gontai. Dia terus memikirkan perkataan Kris. Wajah Kai terus bersarang dikepala Sulli.

"Swul!"

"Sul…"

"Baby Ssul!"

"Tiang!"

"Kim Sulli!"

Panggilan-panggilan Kai yang khusus untuknya, Sulli menyukai itu. 'Kim Sulli'? Apalagi. Sulli sangat senang ketika Kai memanggilnya dengan marga 'Kim'. Terdengar seperti memanggil istrinya.

"Eh?!"

Sulli mengacak rambutnya frustasi.

"Kau seperti orang gila, Sul…"

Sulli menengok.

"Aku memang sedang gila, Krys."

Krystal berdecak malas. Mengambil posisi duduk di samping Sulli.

"Semua orang sudah tau. Untuk apa disembunyikan?"

"Tidak ada."

"Kalian dekat."

"Bukan jaminan."

"Benarkah? Lalu bagaimana dengan kabar tetang kalian diam-diam bertemu di belakang sekolah? _Chatting-mu _dengannya? Terlalu munafik."

"Kau tau ungkapan 'Hubungan Tanpa Status'?"

Krystal mengangguk.

"Mungkin kami seperti itu."

"Tidak ada pernyataan cinta?"

Sulli menggeleng.

"Panggilan menjijikan itu? 'Kim Sulli'? 'Jonginnie'? Berlebihan."

Sulli tersenyum simpul.

"Aku menaruh harapan padanya."

"Harapan hambar."

Sulli mengendikkan bahu.

"Cukup. Aku bosan membahasnya."

Lalu Krystal meninggalkan Sulli.

'Harapan hambar.'

Tiba-tiba ucapan Krystal beberapa menit lalu itu kembali terngiang.

'Benarkan hanya harapan hambar? Apa Kai tidak menyukaiku juga? Apakah semua anak brandalan suka mempermainkan wanita? Huh! Menyakitkan.'

"Hey, Tiang!"

"Kai?"

Sulli menggaruk tengkuknya.

"Sejak kapan kau di situ, Kai?"

"Baru saja."

Kai tersenyum pada Sulli.

Sulli menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur tanpa melepas seragamnya terlebih dahulu.

"Kai, Kai, Kai. Kim Jongin, Kim Jongin, Kim Jong- Arrggghhh!"

"Kenapa aku terus memikirkannya?! Choi Jinri, lupakan dia. Dia bukan siapa-siapamu, dan kau bukan siapa-siapanya. Dia murid berandalan, dan kau murid baik-baik."

Sulli menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Aish! Kenapa aku menyukaimu?! Kenapa aku menyayangimu?! Dan kenapa aku- mencintaimu…"

Sulli sibuk bermolog.

_Hot summer~_

_Oh hot hot summer~_

Sulli mengambil ponselnya dari meja belajarnya.

_Kim Kai is calling_

"YA! PABO! KENAPA HARUS MENELPONKU DISAAT SEPERTI INI?! DASAR NAMJA PABO! KAI PABO! AKU MEMBENCIMU!"

Sulli memaki ponselnya.

Tapi Sulli tetap mengangkat telpon Kai.

"Mwoya Kai?"

"_Kau kenapa?"_

"Bukan urusanmu. Cepat katakan ada apa?"

"_Aku hanya ingin mengatakan sampai jumpa."_

Sulli bangun dari kasurnya.

"Sampai jumpa? Maksudmu?"

"_Kau masih tidak percaya kalau aku akan pindah ke Jepang?"_

Sulli mendelik.

"Mwo?! Ya! Jadi kau serius?! Sekarang kau di mana?! A-aku ingin menemuimu!"

Kai tertawa kecil dari seberang sana.

"_Aku sudah di bandara. Keberangkatan Seoul-Tokyo pukul 13.15. sekarang pukul 12.30, kau hanya memiliki waktu 45 menit, Kim Sulli."_

"N-ne! aku segera ke sana!"

'PIP'

Sulli langsung mematikan telpon dan segera bergegas, tanpa mengganti seragamnya.

"Aku ada perlu dengan temanku. Jika Oppa mencariku, katakan aku sedang bertemu Kim Kai." Ucap Sulli pada seorang pelayan yang dilihatnya.

Sulli menyalakan mobil sport-nya dan segera melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang lumayan tinggi.

Sulli panic. Dia takut tidak bisa mengejar Kai. Dia ingin melihat wajah Kai.

Sulli segera memarkirkan mobilnya dan segera berlari memasukki bandara. Ia menelpon Kai.

"_Yeob-"_

"Kai! Kau dimana? Cepat katakan! Tinggal 20 menit lagi!"

"_Ruang tunggu luar."_

Sulli berlari ke ruang tunggu. Dilihatnya Kai sedang duduk sambil memainkan ponselnya.

"KIM KAI!"

Sulli berlari menghampiri Kai.

Kai tersenyum sambil berdiri.

Sulli langsung memeluk Kai tanpa ragu.

Kai kaget dengan perlakuan Sulli yang tiba-tiba. Walaupun mereka dekat, mereka tidak pernah _skinship _sekalipun.

Kai membalas pelukkannya.

"Kai pabo! Namja pabo! Kenapa kau meninggalkanku?! Kau menyebalkan! Aku membencimu! Hiks…"

Sulli menangis dalam pelukan Kai.

Kai mengelus lembut punggung Sulli.

"Mianhae…"

"Kim Jongin pabo! Aku membencimu! Hiks… Hiks…"

Sulli masih menangis sambil memukul pelan punggung Kai. Meluapkan semua kekesalannya.

'Kim Jongin? Sulli memanggilku Jongin? Sudah bertahun-tahun aku tidak menggunakan nama itu, dari mana dia tau nama lahirku?' Batin Kai.

"Jangan pergi Jongin…"

"Tapi-"

"Saranghae…"

Tubuh Kai membeku dengan tubuh Sulli yang masih dipelukkannya.

Sulli melepas pelukkannya, menatap Kai yang masih diam.

"Kai?"

"Bisa kau ulangi ucapanmu tadi Sul?"

"Saranghae?"

"Aku harus pergi ke Jepang karna menurut Appa aku akan lebih baik sekolah disana, dan Appa berharap aku bisa berubah."

Sulli tetap melihat Kai, berharap mendapat titik terang.

"Tunggu aku 5 tahun lagi."

"Untuk?"

Kai mendekati Sulli, lalu membisikkan sesuatu.

"_Aku akan menikahimu, Nyonya Kim."_

Nafas Sulli tertahan. Dia merasa seakan bermimpi.

"Jeongmal Saranghae Kim Sulli."

"Na-nado…"

Kai tersenyum.

"Aku harus masuk. Sampai jumpa _nae sarang…_"

Sulli mengangguk.

Airmata Sulli sedikit keluar.

"Tepatilah janjimu, Kim Jongin. Aku akan menunggumu sampai kapanpun."

Kai mencium kening Sulli, dan berlalu dari hadapan Sulli.

END

GOMAWO UDAH BACA ^^

MOHON REVIEWNYA. KRITIK DAN SARAN NYA SEMUA SAYA AKAN TERIMA.


End file.
